kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Yao
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= |alias= Master Yao |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Rescued from kidnapping by Po and Shifu ("My Favorite Yao") }} Master Yao is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a legendary Kung Fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest Kung Fu mind this world has ever known." He first appeared in the episode "My Favorite Yao", where he was kidnapped by Temutai. Biography Beginnings Shifu briefly mentioned in the episode "My Favorite Yao" that Yao showed signs of his phenomenal intelligence all throughout life. Yao is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented and became one of the few who understood the workings of an in-depth. Because his mind contained secrets of Kung Fu that could be used for wrong doing, Yao eventually took up a lifetime of meditation alone with no contact to the outside world, and soon became known as the keeper of the secrets of Kung Fu. He had done this for sixty-five years in his meditation tower before the events of "My Favorite Yao". In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "My Favorite Yao", Yao leaves his meditation home and moves into The Jade Palace (much to Shifu's excitement). Yao's box is placed in the Hall Of Heroes where he continues to meditate. A little while later, Shifu opens up the box to introduce himself to his idol and to give him some bean cakes. Released from his box, Yao starts over examining everything in the environment (after eating all the bean cakes Shifu served him). Suddenly, he spots the front doors of the Jade Palace and exits. Yao rolled down the Palace steps in a wagon and quickly demonstrated the Clap of Stillness (to avoid crashing). Po and Shifu ran down after him when Temutai arrives to capture Yao. Shifu was able to knock Temutai and his guards out but realizes that Yao disappeared again. They eventually found him in the village examining people and things, but Yao quickly disappeared again. Po decided to perform a dance for Yao to reappear. Shifu explained that Po was wasting time, until Yao soon arrived to participate. He asked Shifu to join in. However, he refused, much to Yao's disappointment. Yao was soon captured by Temutai and was brought to the Qidan where he was put in chains. Temutai demanded Yao for the secrets of kung fu. However, Yao refused and complementing Temutai in every way possible, confusing Temutai, who decided to let Yao make his decision during the night, otherwise, he would be eliminated. Yao rested in the chains until he was awoken by Master Shifu and Po. Excited to see them, Yao loudly "Fuzzy" (Shifu) which woke up the guards. Again, Shifu overwhelmed the guards and the three made a run for it. However, they were caught by Temutai. Yao, Po and Shifu were now all captured. The next morning, Shifu apologized to Yao for the trouble he caused. However, Yao was pleased for having such a fun day. Again, Temutai continually demands for the secrets of Kung Fu, but Yao only wants to talk about everything in his environment. Frustrated, Temutai orders his guards to eliminate the three of them, and asks for any last requests, Shifu requested to dance for the Qidan. Awkwardly, Temutai accepts the performance and releases Shifu. Po begins to make drumming music by using his lips, while Shifu performs a beautiful dance (and secretly takes off the chains). Yao along with one of the guards enjoyed the performance. Shifu was forced back in the chains. However, Shifu attacked the guards and released Po. Temutai thought fast and ordered more of his guards to surround them. He ordered his guards to finish them off. The guards charged at Po and Shifu but were unexpectedly defeated by Yao's Eight Arm Yangtze Spleen Punch (which he used with his mind). Po and Shifu were stunned by this effect, with Po wondering why Yao hadn't done it earlier. Yao explained he didn't want to miss out on the fun. Po, Shifu and Yao returned to the Jade Palace to return Yao to his box. Yao thanked them for an amazing day and returned to his meditating. Personality After having been confined in constant isolated meditation for the majority of his life, Yao is observed to treat the simplest things with obvious delight. When he was released from his meditation box transport in "My Favorite Yao", he got overly-excited at everything his senses allowed him to experience. Fighting Style Even though his physical strengths are limited, Yao is able to powerfully use Kung Fu with his mind. Relationships Shifu Yao and Shifu came off on uneasy terms upon first communicating directly with each other. Yao found it disappointing when Shifu wouldn't enjoy dancing willingly in public, but was delighted when he later danced to save him and Po from Temutai. Yao passed on some very wise advice to Shifu before they parted ways: to "live every day as if you only had one." Po Coming soon! Temutai Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Yao wears black pants with a green Shaolin wrap around his waist. Trivia *In Chinese, "yao" ( : 耀 ; : yào) means "brilliant" or "glorious".MDBG English to Chinese Dictionary - "yao" The name may also be a reference to the mythical , who was revered as a smart and virtuously perfect sage-king. Gallery Coming soon! View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids